A Not So Perfect Escape
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Six months after the events of 'Crossing Paths', two brothers must once again join forces to save their world. But with the Volturi drawing nearer, will a fatal accident break the Winchester bond beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

I just thought I would take this time to acknowledge everyone who supported me in my previous work in this universe. You have all been so kind and patient in the year that it took me to create and transfer my thoughts onto computer, so I just quickly want to thank you all.

Summery: Six months after the events of Crossing Paths, Sam and Dean must once again team up when Sam discovers that a powerful group of Italian vampires is targeting Dean's coven. With Lilith is still on Sam's tail, only a united front will save the Winchester boys. But will a fatal accident break the brothers bond beyond repair?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, you can bet that you would never see it again, since I am terrible at sharing. (Well, that's not true. I do own the O.C. in this chapter but she is not going to be around for long, so I don't think it counts.)

Warning: Like most of my work, this is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I apologise in advance.

----------

The dust particles flashed, catching the faint light and illuminating the dark surroundings of the warehouse as the young woman walked, stepping from shadow to shadow, her boots making the only sound as they collided with the concrete floor.

To the untrained eye, she didn't look dangerous. Light brown hair tied back from her pale face, her grey eyes a contrast to her pale skin and slender frame. She had the appearance on someone who ate very little and slept even less. In short, she looked like even a faint wind could blow her away. Even with the double barrel shotgun resting in the crook of her arm, and the revolver strapped to her hip, the girl had the air of innocence about her. An innocence which was a perfect cover for the young hunter.

River James aged 20, was the last surviving member of a family of hunters who had, in the early days, been known as a powerful force among the hunting community. Sadly those days were long gone, the family growing smaller and smaller as the demons and ghosts claimed them as their victims, until just River was left.

Despite her looks, River was a competent Hunter. Sadly, that was not going to save her. Although River didn't know it, she was about to die.

Stepping lightly, River circled the open area, searching. She had been following up a lead on a vampire which had been terrorising the town of La Crosse in Wisconsin, but was beginning to suspect that the hunt was more then it seemed. Although all her leads had pointed to a single vampire at work, she was beginning to suspect that was not the case. The attacks had been too well set up, too many in too short a space of time for a lone monster. And now, River felt like someone was watching her, studying her. It was an unnerving experience.

There was a faint sound from somewhere in the gloom. River spun around, reaching for the gun at her hip. Stepping forward, she tried to see through the gloom. Another sound was heard, this one off to her right. Taking another hesitant step, River pulled open the shot gun and inserted the ammunition into the chamber. It was a special type of ammo, more like darts then bullets, each one filled with blood taken from the bodies of the dead.

Once the gun was loaded, River raised it to her shoulder, her free hand pulling out a small flashlight. The torch flickered on, the light a startling contrast to the dark.

Something rushed past her, the wind shifting against her back. River turned, her flashlight trained on the suddenly empty space.

"So it's going to be that game." She muttered quietly to herself, taking another step forward.

A shadow moved. River pulled the trigger, watching with a critical stare as the suddenly solid figure dropped to the ground, a dark cape covering it.

A few quick steps and River was kneeling at the side of the vampire, pulling the fabric away to regard its face. It was a man, maybe in his mid-thirties, and still alive, shuddering as the dead blood was pumped through his system, corrupting the venom in his veins. Without hesitation, River pulled out her hand gun and pressed it against the vampires head. She pulled the trigger, flinching slightly as the body convulsed, before stilling. River sighed and pushed back a loose strand of hair before rising to her feet. She knew she should burn the body, to prevent any chance of regeneration. Instead she turned around, ready to head for the exit and leave town. She froze.

Standing in the fading light, was a hooded figure. To Rivers eyes, it was a small, feminine looking shadow. The faint light flashing against blond curls. The red eyes cutting through the darkness as the vampire observed the hunter.

River let her instincts take over. She raised her gun.

Something rushed at her from the side, hitting her with enough force to send her flying. She hit the ground, her gun skidding into the shadows.

River released a pained gasp as she rolled over, trying to see what had attacked her. Something grabbed her throat, lifting her into the air. River tried to draw a breath as the hands tightened around her neck. The vampire holding her was another youngster. Light brown hair framed a boyish face, blood red eyes scanning the hunter. The boy grinned. River felt her body lurch backwards as the vampire threw her to the ground once again. Rolling to a halt, River forced herself to suppress her cry of pain as the blond vampire grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to her feet, pinning her against the nearest wall.

River reached for her last defence. A small hunting knife which she had kept hidden in her back pocket. Lashing outwards, she attempted to stab the girl with the blade.

Suddenly the boy was at her side, his hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling the knife from her fingers as the girl hissed.

River closed her eyes, frozen as the two vampires moved closer, trapping her against the wall. However, no amount of mental preparation could stop the scream as two sets of fangs ripped into her neck. Thrashing wildly, River tried to escape as the two began to feed on her blood, but the vampires were stronger than any hunter and River was already losing the fight to remain contuses, the bites at her neck beginning to burn as her vision faded.

Light headed from loss of blood, River felt her legs give way under her. The two vampires didn't stop their feeding but simply lifted the hunter up so her feet no longer touched the ground.

Shuddering slightly, River forced herself to open her eyes and look at the world one last time. Despite her fading vision, River could make out several shapes detaching themselves from the shadows, the vampires silently observing the death of the hunter.

Closing her eyes, River released her final breath.

A few minutes passed by before the young vampires finished their feed. Dropping the body to the ground, the two turned around as several other hooded figures approached from the shadows, one of them keeping several steps in front of the group. He was a middle aged male with a special air of authority marking him as the leader.

"I trust you enjoyed your meal my darlings, for we still have work to do, once our contact arrives." He said.

Like a dramatic scene in a horror movie, the newly dead hunter's hands moved, finding purchase on the group as the body was pushed into the air. Had they been able to look past the injuries on her neck and not known was had recently happened, a casual observer would have concluded that River James was still alive.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were not human eyes. In fact, they were not the sort of eyes which belonged to any living creature. Pearly white, they were demon eyes. The demon smiled as the older vampire approached.

"Aro" the demon said, nodding her head slightly.

Aro returned the smile and offered his hand to the demon.

"Lady Lilith. It is always an honour to see you."

Lilith took Aros hand and allowed herself to be escorted towards the waiting vampires, many of whom were trying to put as much distance between the demon and themselves as was possible, given their duty to protect their leader.

Lilith gave a soft laugh as she watched the vampires retreat; Aros own laugh echoed hers as he beckoned to the group.

"My darlings please. Do not treat our honoured guest so." He called.

Reluctantly, the vampires moved to circle their leader and his demon guest. Lilith scanned the group, searching as Aro watched. Her smile grew as her eyes fell on the two youngest members.

As quickly as they could, the two youngsters, known in the group as Jane and Alec, exchanged worried glances before looking at Aro with pleading eyes, begging to leave with all the power of their minds. Aro shook his head lightly, refusing to dismiss them.

Slowly, Lilith pulled her hand away from his grasp before turning to face Aro.

"I come to you today old friend, with a proposition." She said an almost girlish tone to her voice.

Aro crossed his arms and nodded at her to continue. Lilith glanced around, as if bored by her situation. Then she turned back to Aro.

"I have a need to rid myself of a pair of...difficulties" she continued.

Aro nodded. It was the same old story.

"Your target?" he asked.

"Sibling hunters. One of them, unfortunately, has had the venomous kiss." She explained.

Aro couldn't help but smile at Lilith showing her true age. 'Venomous kisses had been the common description of a vampire, around the time Aro himself was turned.

"And what is our reward, should we offer our services to you?" he asked.

Lilith gazed at him, her white eyes searching his face.

"Revenge." She muttered.

In a hushed whisper, she explained the plan to him, making numerous references to her desired target and what she planned to do to him. An agreement was made. As the image started to fade, Aro smiled.

----------

Sam Winchester fought against the restraints holding him in place, the horrific images in his head replaced by a blinding pain behind his eyes. Breaking free, Sam tried to rise to his feet, only to drop from the platform he had been restrained to. With a horrible crash, Sam hit the floor and lay in a daze. Something touched his arm. Sam jerked away, trying to escape from his vision, from the pain, from everything.

"Sam?"

Sam blinked repeatedly, the pain slowly fading as the room came into focus. Quickly, he glanced up at the bed which he had been resting peacefully on only moments before. The blankets had moved from where they had rested on the bed, acting as both a cover and a restraint, and were now in a tangled pile on the floor. The voice called his name again. Sam tore his eyes away from the wreckage to face her.

Emily. his beloved Emily. His wife of three months and new hunting partner.

She was watching him, a concerned look on her face. Sam let out a sigh of relief as Emily moved closer, pulling her husband into a hug. She didn't even flinch as Sam buried his head in her shoulder. The couple stayed together for a few moments before Sam pulled away.

Rising quickly to his feet, Sam scanned the small rented room, his eyes finally resting on one of the bags brought inside from the Impala that very afternoon. Jumping over the bed, Sam almost tore the bag apart in his haste. Finally he withdrew a small silver phone. Quickly, he dialled a number and brought the device up to his ear before sending a quick glance to Emily, who was still sitting on the floor.

Something clicked on the phone line. Sam turned away, not wanting Emily to see his face.

"It's me" he said. "It's happening again. The visions have started again."

Sam swallowed slightly, remembering the whispered conversation and images which had appeared in the warped depths of his mind.

"I think I am going to die."

----------

Somewhere in the vast wilderness of Alaska, a vampire was stalking his prey. Normally this was not an unusual situation for a vampire, but this time was different. The prey, a huge bear, was not normal vampire fair, but then again, the vampire was not normal either. His name was Dean Winchester and before his turning, he had been a talented hunter of things that go bump in the night.

Stepping lightly on the icy ground, Dean advanced on his prey. The bear was completely unaware of his presence. Dean smiled to himself and lunged.

Two hits, a twist and a bite and it was all over.

The hungry vampire settled down to feed. That was why he almost missed his phone ringing. Catching on at the fourth ring, Dean turned from his half devoured catch and glanced at his phone before raising it to his ear, a smart ass greeting for his brother ready to be delivered.

The greeting never made it past his lips, as Dean listened to his younger siblings message, a feeling of dread filling his insides.

"Sam, stay right where you are. I am coming to find you."

Phone still to his ear, Dean glanced around at the frozen landscape.

"I will not let this happen again. Do you hear me Sam? I will not let this happen!"

Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Ignoring his recent kill, he turned to face the direction he estimated would take him to his younger brothers location. Without thinking, he started to run.

----------

Well that's all for now. Hope that was an enjoyable little teaser.

Just quickly, I thought I should let everyone know that this story may take more time to post then 'Crossing Paths' (Yes, I can already hear the disappointment) Sadly, I am in the middle of a three month training course for my work, during which time, minimal outside contact is allowed. (I am just thankful that I am currently on holidays and at home.) Meaning that time on a computer is rare. I am really sorry and will try to post as much as I can in the few weeks I have off.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that at the moment, a lot of you will hate me. I know it's been forever since I posted. I can only hope that my excuse is good enough. You see, I work for the navy and have just returned from a few months at sea with no internet connection. I had always planned to continue this story, so please don't be afraid that I have given up. I love it too much. Please accept this chapter as an apology for my absence.

Warning: Un-betad like always.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and blinked as the fading light of the afternoon greeted her from between the blinds. She groaned and rolled over, her hand coming to rest on the pillow beside her. She blinked again. Unsurprisingly, Sam was not in bed. Emily wasn't worried. No, she had more important things to worry about. She had never seen Sam in the midst of one of his physic episodes and had found it a truly frightening experience. The way Sam had thrashed around on the bed, flinching from her touch was something that Emily would happily never witness again. But Sam's words after had been chilling as he predicted his own death.

Pushing the feeling of dread in her stomach, Emily began to absentmindedly play with the ring on her finger. It was her wedding ring, her most precious possession. Emily watched the light flicker over the small diamond, the rainbow of colour slightly mesmerising. The silence of hundreds of things happening around her was relaxing. There was a soft tearing sound and the sound of papers moving. Then there was a dry thump. Someone swore. Emily giggled slightly and sat up, recognising Sam's voice.

Pulling the blankets back, Emily climbed out of the bed and walked into the next room. She stopped, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter at the sight in front of her. Despite her few months as a hunter, she was still damned sure there was no such thing as a brown paper and masking tape monster, but it looked like Sam had found and tried to kill it. Bits of paper were everywhere. The floor, the walls, even the roof. And there was Sam sitting in the middle of it, looking like he may have sticky taped his hands together. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes as the hunter and former Alpha male spotted her and help his bound hands up, the puppy dog eyes he was so good at going into overtime as he silently begged for her help. Stepping over a pile of paper, Emily finally released her laugh as she cleared the coffee table to unearth one of the many knives. Se knelt down by Sam and kissed him on the nose before cutting him free.

"My hero" she muttered, grinning.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the mess.

"My superwoman" he replied.

Emily smiled and buried her face into his neck in a mimic of what Sam had done when awaking from his dream. Glad that he was finally calm, she decided to ask the nagging question, picking up one of the many books littering the flood to help her innocent act. She glanced at the front page and noted the name written by hand on the cover.

'_Elizabeth Masen'_ She read absentmindedly before forgetting it.

"Sam. That dream you had. What was it about?" She asked.

Immediately she knew it was the wrong question to ask as Sam stiffened. Quickly, he let go of her and turned back to the paper.

"Sam?" Emily asked, as Sam began searching under the paper, pulling out folders and books and beginning to pile them up. She watched silently as Sam dropped the pile on a largish piece of paper and try to wrap it up. Sam swore again as the unstable tower of paper began to topple.

Emily shook her head and stood up, placing the book with the rest of Sam's pile, her mind made up to hit the shower before Dean arrived.

"Tie it up before you wrap it." She suggested.

"Love you too" Sam called back as Emily left the room.

* * *

Sam sighed and lent back, staring hard at the brown package in front of him before finally giving in and checking the address once again. Inside this package was the result of many months work. Many of the documents were hand written by their original owners and if lost, could never be replaced. And more than that, this package represented so much to Sam. Almost six months of work wrapped up in one neat little package. It was funny to believe that something so small could, if Sam's theory was correct, change the world.

And here he was, about to put it in the hands of a vampire. Admittedly, Sam trusted Dr Cullen. He knew that the vampire would never release this information without first talking to Sam. And if Sam was honest with himself, he knew he wanted the doctor to know this. It would explain so much about the man's family, as well as solving one of the greatest mysteries in the supernatural community.

Sighing again, Sam glanced around the room. For a hotel room, it wasn't bad. Two rooms, not including the bathroom. The hotel owners were a friendly elderly couple, nice enough to let Sam use their postal service for free, although they had expressed an interest in why the young couple (Who were their only current guests, and had been for a full week now) were choosing to have their honeymoon in North Dakota, instead of in Florida or California (This had summed up a rather probing and embarrassing two hour talk, which Sam and Emily had to endure) Neither of them had noticed that the young couples arrival had coincided with the disappearance of the new town priest, who had been practicing human sacrifices, and was responsible for the disappearance of several homeless people.

Sam and Emily had finished him off that very night and had both staggered back to their hotel, only making minimal effort to act like the young couple out on the town for their hosts. They had both fallen into bed, only to be woken up a few short hours later by Sam's dream. Although Sam hadn't been able to sleep again, Emily had quickly returned to the bed. Sam was glad of it. If his dream was correct, Emily was in as much danger as he and Dean were. A peaceful sleep was what she deserved.

Sam broke free of his thoughts as someone quietly knocked on the door. Grabbing a knife, Sam moved silently towards the door.

"Yes?" he called, his grip on the knife tightening as he reached the door handle.

" Mr Winchester, its Clark, the hotel owner. You said last night that you had something for the mail today?"

Sam quickly hid the knife and opened the door. The old man gave him a friendly smile. Sam returned the gesture.

"Yes, it's right here. " He said, retreating to the table with the package. He picked it up, feeling the reassuring weight.

Then he handed it to the man. Clark glanced down at the address and nodded. Then he looked up at Sam.

"Is your lovely wife in?" he asked.

Inwardly, Sam groaned. He liked Clark, he really did, but the man was way too interested in small talk. Outwardly, he nodded.

"She is in the shower. I will tell her you asked about her."

Clark nodded and turned to the door, the package under his arm.

"Oh, and father Macintosh didn't appear at Mass today." He commented. "The congregation is beginning to wonder where he has gotten himself to."

Sam nodded again, not willing to tell the trusting old man that his priest was currently locked in one of the vaults where he had hidden his helpless victims. Sam and Emily had made sure it was sealed and considering that part of the graveyard, unlikely to be disturbed by anyone for at least 50 years.

"Don't worry. I am sure he will turn up soon." Sam found himself muttering.

Clark nodded and stepped through the door.

"Oh, one other thing before I go." Sam nodded and waited as the old man scratched his head.

"There's a man downstairs looking for you. Said you knew he was coming over?" This last bit was a question, rather than a statement.

Sam's mind went into overdrive. He knew Dean was coming over but could he really be here so soon. Or was it a demon, ready to finish him off. Clark was still standing at the door, waiting for Sam's reply. Quickly Sam smiled.

"Yes, I know who it is. Would you please send him up?"

Clark nodded and retreated from the room.

Sam shut the door and breathed hard. Had he just allowed his brother in, or had he just invited a demon. Sam pulled the knife out from its hiding place and gripped it tight, studying the room. It was a lot cleaner than it had been an hour before. Sam had tidied away the paper and string, and with the books and folders all gone, it looked like a normal room. But Sam knew he didn't have to move for then two feet in any direction to retrieve any number of weapons which he and Emily had secreted around the room.

There was a knock at the door, this one a lot louder then Clarks.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reached for the door and turned the handle. Something pushed against the door, hitting Sam and throwing the young hunter to the ground. Groaning, Sam rolled over and looked up into the eyes of the supernatural.

* * *

I am so sorry to end it there. I need to go to bed so I can go to work tomorrow, and the rest of this chapter would have taken to long to write when all I want to do is post. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this has taken so long. I am very angry with myself, probably just as angry as all my loyal readers are with me. I humbly offer this chapter. And yes, I know not much happens, but I need to set the scene for my next big twist. Please don't be mad.

Not Beta'd. Do I really need to keep saying this?

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the door, bathing the creature in light and making its features unrecognisable but Sam could already recognise the species. Vampire.

The Vampire seemed to scan the room through the light before turning and kicking the door closed. Then he turned back, his face now clear.

Sam shook his head and sat up slowly.

"Ow." He said pointedly referring to his crash landing.

Above him, Dean smiled and reached for his brothers arm, pulling the younger Winchester to his feet.

"Suck it up Princess" was his reply, making Sam grin.

Dean stopped smiling and turned to stare at his brother. Sam met the gaze, trying not to be creeped out by the unnatural coloured eyes. In his human form, Dean had like his brother, been gifted with their father's green-brown eyes, something which he had lost when he had been turned. Since then, Sam had witnessed his brother with a whole range of new eye colours, from the blood red eyes as Deans transformation had progressed; to the strange red orange he had seen when Dean had finally tracked him down in La Push. Now they were a golden colour.

Quickly Sam looked away, aware that he was slowly being hypnotised by those eyes. The brothers fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Footsteps echoed through the room. Both brothers turned to the noise, as Emily walking in, running a brush through her wet hair which was causing droplets of water to fall onto her t-shirt. Dean smiled again.

"Little sister." He called. Sam rolled his eyes as Emily grinned and shook her head.

It was well known that Dean, although devoted to his younger brother through their childhood, had wanted a sister as well. Now with Emily as his sister-in-law, he was playing up the title of sister for all it was worth. Especially because Emily already had the marks of a supernatural attack on her and in Deans mind, needed a protector.

"Hi Dean." Emily called. She scanned the room and then nodded at her husband. "Not a bad clean up job." She commented.

Dean gave Sam a confused look as the younger brother smiled at his wife. "I did say I would clean up." He replied.

Deans look of confusion was now directed at Emily. She saw this and smiled again.

"Sam fought a brown paper monster this morning." She explained.

Dean again looked as Sam who just laughed and shook his head. Emily smiled and walked to the small kitchenette to make some coffee while Dean directed Sam to sit down and 'spill'. She smiled again as Sam went into an over dramatized version of his 'fight' with the brown paper before he was silenced with an 'oomph' sound. Dean had clearly thrown a pillow at his sibling. There was laughter before both men's voices dropped, beginning the real topic of conversation.

After a few minutes, Emily walked out of the kitchenette, holding two cups of coffee which she set down within reach of the brothers. Neither of them looked up at her, too caught up in their conversation. Deans face was frozen in a neutral expression, a common trait of a vampire, but Sam was pale. Their voices were so low as they talked that Emily couldn't make sense of the words.

She glanced around the room. It was clean, most of Sam and Emily's possessions already packed away after the success of their hunt. But Sam's lap top was still out, placed on the far table. Silently Emily walked over to it and pressed a few buttons to wake the sleeping computer. Sam never remembered to turn it off. The site it has slept on was a complete guide to human sacrifice. She closed the page and opened up another internet link straight to their joint email.

There were a few new messages. Mostly from Seth. The young wolf still idolised Sam and was often getting in contact with his former Alpha. Emily ignored them, knowing that Sam would look at them later. She scrolled down. Two emails from Bobby regarding possible hunts. Emily ignored them too. The final email was from Jacob. Emily frowned. Although all the wolves had access to Sam's email address, Jacob had never bothered to use this method to contact them, instead choosing to phone.

She opened the email and glanced at it.

_Sam,_

_Heard you haven't phased in a while. Don't forget._

_Jacob._

Emily lent back, absorbing the message as her mind through back. When was the last time Sam had Phased? Before their wedding, Emily was certain of that. In fact, the last time she could remember Sam phasing was six months ago, when Dean had first arrived.

Emily thought back, trying to remember. Before leaving La Push, Sam's uncle Levi and pulled her aside and said something about phasing. It was important for something but Emily couldn't remember why.

Emily sighed and closed the email. Whatever it was, she was sure she would remember it soon. Ignoring her husband and brother-in-law, she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. It was a beautiful day outside. Slightly overcast but not dark. Quickly so as not to disturb the two men, she grabbed her sun glasses and purse, checking she still had a spare key and a spare knife, she opened the door and stepped outside.

She waved to Clark as she walked past the Impala parked in the guest car park. The old man was washing his own beat up car but he smiled as she passed. Quickly, she began the familiar short walk into town.

Quickly Emily planned her trip. Down to the local store for a newspaper, then to the local diner for lunch. She would get something take away for Sam before heading back. Hopefully by then, Sam and Dean would have finished their conversation and they could decide their next move.

The store wasn't far and soon Emily found herself leaving, a newspaper and a bag of salt safely in a bag. Cutting across a small park, Emily started to make her way to a diner she and Sam had discovered during their first night in town. She stopped at the edge of the road to check if the path was clear. A bright light caught her eye. Up on the top of a small hill, near the diner but away from the rest of the town was a house. An ambulance was parked outside, drawing a small crowd of onlookers. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Emily turned and joined the group.

"What happened?" She asked.

Some of the men in the group turned to look at her, their eyes naturally drawn to her scarred cheek. Emily suddenly felt like an outsider, intruding on a privet meeting. She held her ground, ignoring the slight look of horror from some of the less polite people in the group. Finally the man, who seemed to be the leader nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"A couple of the ladies went up to the house to see if Father Macintosh was in. He hasn't been seen for a while but the ladies found young Brent Michaels, one of the choir boys hanging in the basement."

Emily managed to make a suitably horrified face as the groups attention was brought back to the ambulance drivers, who were wheeling the body out. Quickly, aware that she no longer had their attention, she scanned the house.

She and Sam had invaded that very house the night before, looking for the evil priest. Emily could remember searching everywhere from the attic to the basement. The house had been empty, the priest having been found an hour later in the disused graveyard near the church. So where had the boy come from? And why had he died?

Having spent the last six months training as a hunter, Emily knew that this was something which needed to be looked into.

The group started to separate, people heading off to their own houses or the house of the distraught parents of the boy. Quickly, Emily slipped away.

Setting a fast walking pace, Emily ignored the Diner, instead heading back to the hotel. She must have made it there in record time, remembering to wave to Clark again, who was still washing his car.

As she reached the room, the door swung open. An arm reached out and pulled her inside before the door was slammed shut. Emily turned to look at the owner of the arm. Dean looked pissed.

"Damnit Emily, don't go off on your own!" he said. "I don't know what Sam would do if something happened to you."

Emily stared at Dean realising her brother-in-law had genuinely worried about her, a remarkable feat for a vampire. Neither of them payed attention as footsteps drew nearer, only turning when a voice broke through their thoughts.

"Oh, thank god!"

Emily turned and found herself immediately captured in her husbands arms. It was a safe and comfortable feeling and Emily hated to lose it, but she needed to speak. Pushing away, she looked up at him.

"Sam, something has happened in town. I don't think our hunt is over yet."

Both Winchester brothers stared at her.


End file.
